


We are not alone

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble event 01/2019 [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex Talk, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Written for the following prompt in the drabble event of the group "We are out for prompts" on FB:Eddie/Anne/Dan/Venom: it's already complicated when you sleep with your ex and her new boyfriend. It's even harder when you share your body with a bad guys-eater alien.





	We are not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> Thanks to Giulia Athousandsun for the prompt!

 

Venom was sulking, again. This time, Eddie knew exactly why. It was two weeks into his new arrangement with Anne and Dan... And he had yet to tell them that their threesome was actually a foursome.

It was already difficult to have a sexual and somewhat romantical relationship with both his ex fiancee and her actual boyfriend. It would complicate things exponentially to add a fourth and alien partner, that actually shared his body, in the mix.

So he had yet to tell them about Venom not being actually dead. Obviously the alien Symbiote was not thrilled to be his dirty little secret.

He had a bad feeling about going to Dan and Anne's that day, but he had promised them he was going to dinner at their home. He had to keep promises of he wanted to keep them.

Dinner was a quiet affair, they shared the usual chat and ate what Anne had prepared. It was only after dessert, when they got naked, that everything started crumbling.

Eddie could feel the sensation of Venom taking control of their body. He didn't manifest, just took charge.

"Guys, I think I should tell you the truth" he heard himself say "Venom is not actually dead. He had been inside me all this time"

As soon as he was free he wanted to run. He was mentally berating his alien partner for ruining everything.

* _You should stop and look at them Eddie. They don't seem shocked_ *

Eddie actually looked up at their partners serene and smiling face.

"Feeling left out Venom? We actually knew, well, suspected. We just thought you were not interested in this kind of things..." Explained Anne while Eddie absorbed the information.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We though you wanted to keep it private" shrugged Dan.

* _Eeeeddieeee! Does this mean we could have had amazing sex all this time of you were not such a pussy?_ * Asked Venom manifesting a head to look disapprovingly in his host's eyes.

Anne and Dan weren't even shocked by the Alien's sudden appearance. They just looked slightly confused.

"It was already amazing sex even without you. Thank you very much" argued Anne.

Venom looked at them then and grinned, tongue lolling out and toothy grin on place.

* _With me it will get even better_ *

Eddie shuddered at the thought and nodded. "Should we prove it?"

Dan and Anne almost jumped them. "Absolutely!" They answered in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
